Saint Seiya Ragnarok
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: A era dos deuses nórdicos está chegando ao fim. Um novo deus maligno deseja dominar a Terra. E somente os Cavaleiros de Atena podem impedir este destino cruel. ONE SHOT! Espero muito mesmo que gostem. XP


**Discalymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. E eu não ganho necas com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. Ele que enche o rabo de dinheiro com esses personagens. O resto é da Toei. ELA enche o rabo de dinheiro com eles (Ou supostamente deveria encher, já que são personagens toscos pra caramba...) Eu só inventem os Guerreiros deuses novos que aparecem aqui (Que são ainda mais toscos que os da Toei. BELIEVE-ME).

Já acordou num belo dia e cismou de fazer uma coisa totalmente inútil. Aí você pega e simplesmente faz? Pois é. É essa fic. Um belo dia cismei de escrever isso (Nem me pergunte de onde saiu a inspiração por que eu não sei!) que pode ser classificada como uma "Movie-tosco-fic". Sabe? Aqueles movies toscos de CDZ tipo o da Éris (coisa horrorosa), o do Abel (Que foi até legalzinho), o do Lúcifer (Argh! Minha nossa que coisa horrível!) e um dos Próprios Guerreiros deuses, que não tem caca nenhuma a ver com a série, é cheia de furos e descaracteriza completamente os personagens?

Pois é. Isso é Saint Seiya Ragnarok. Uma fic esquecida na minha comunidade de Fics esquecidas que eu escrevi na minha época de iniciante (Ou seja: Não muito tempo atrás. Uns dois ou no máximo 3 anos).

Personagens: Cavaleiros de Ouro? You wish! Pois é. Prepare-se pra ouvir "Me dê sua força Pegasus!" all over again! (Mas tem muito Shiryu pra você Calyeh!)

Nota inútil do Autor: Estou viciado na OST de Street-Fighter IV. Principalmente a música do Fei-long. Eu sugiro essa música pra acompanhar a leitura. O que a música tem a ver com Saint Seiya? Nadinha. É só um Tecno Rock n Roll (Se é que isso existe) com o Fei-long dando seus gritinhos no ritmo da música. _"Choow! Haa! Choow! Haa! Choow! Haa! Kwaaii! Watcha!"_

Liz: Pronto... Endoidou o cabeção de vez... ¬¬

Zashi: Nando-kun? .-.

"_Choow! Haa! Choow! Haa! Choow! __Haa! Kwaaii! Watcha!"_ Ò.Ó

(Nando é levado pelo camburão do hospício)

Peraí! Eu não to doido não! Só gostei da música do Fei-long! Liiiiiz! Zashiiiii! Suzuuuu! Wynna? .-.

PS.: Pra quem curte um Metal Melódico, escuta "Karma" da Banda Kamelot. Essa deve ter mais a ver com essa fic, do que a Música do Fei-Long... XP

**Saint Seya - Ragnarok!**

**Prólogo**

_**Os ventos do Destino se agitam e uma grande tempestade cairá sobre a terra. Ragnarok, a profecia da queda dos deuses, está em andamento e a era dos homens terá inicio. Mas os antigos deuses não parecem dispostos a desistir de seus postos.**_

Aviso: Para entender essa FIC desconsidere o Filme de Durval. Ele não tem qualquer relação com aquela porcaria. Mas tem uma certa conexão com a Saga de Asgard do anime.

**-Castelo de ValHalla-**

_Hilda, rainha de Asgard e representante de Odin na Terra, ora sentada em seu trono pelo rei dos deuses nórdicos. O frio por muitas gerações castiga a Terra de Asgard e graças às orações de Hilda, seu povo consegue perseverar. Asgard teve pouco contato com o mundo exterior. E em um desses contatos, os Guardiões de Asgard acabaram mortos durante a Batalha do Anel de Nibelungo em que os Poderosos Guerreiros deuses foram derrotados pelos Cavaleiros de Atena. Hoje, essa batalha, que se acreditava ter terminado se prolongará. Pelos corredores do Castelo sombrio e gélido, uma figura em uma austera armadura caminha em direção ao altar de Odin. Em seu braço ele traz um elmo com longos chifres. Em seu olhar ele traz a sede de sangue. Abrindo os portais do altar ele chega diante do trono de Hilda e da gigantesca estátua de Odin. Hilda tendo sua meditação interrompida, abre os olhos e se depara com o invasor que joga sua capa pra trás revelando sua "Divine-Robe." Imediatamente, Hilda reconhece o home que se Poe diante dela com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto._

HILDA: Loki? Não creio em meus olhos! O que fazes aqui, trapaceiro?

LOKI: Belíssima Hilda... É chegado o momento pelo qual tenho esperado há séculos. O momento que me deu forças para sobreviver ao longo cativeiro que me impuseram. Venho cumprir meu destino. Vim destronar Odin e preciso do sangue do filho pra que a profecia se cumpra. Entrega-me o filho e poupar-te-ei de sofrimento.

HILDA: Estás louco Loki? Tua insanidade não conhece limites? Parte daqui e nunca mais põe teus pés em Asgard! Nunca será capaz de destronar Odin, o benevolente!

LOKI: Esqueceste Bela Hilda? É chegado o tempo do Ragnarok... Os lobos já anunciam o fim. As guardiãs do tempo já previram esse evento. Veja! Os lobos já escondem a lua dos olhos da humanidade. Entrega-me o paradeiro do filho para que a profecia se cumpra. Ou morra mergulhada em vergonha, como a vida que levou se ajoelhando diante de um inepto!

HILDA: Ousas insultar Odin profano? Teu próprio pai? A feitiçaria que empregas em seus esquemas mesquinhos deteriorou-lhe a razão? Parta e nunca mais volte. Nada tenho a dizer-lhe. Nunca Asgard se ajoelhará diante de ti.

LOKI: Recusa-se a obedecer minha ordem? Permanece rendendo lealdade a uma entidade morta? Que não reage nem mesmo diante da morte de sua mais leal serva? Pois não tens serventia para mim! Abrace o sono eterno mulher!

_Um brilho ilumina o altar de Odin. O corpo inerte de Hilda atinge o solo causando um baque e manchando o assoalho com seu sangue. Freya, irmã de Hilda adentra os aposentos em sua procura e se depara apenas com o corpo de sua irmã sem vida no chão._

FREYA: Loki? Profano! O que fizestes?

LOKI: Bela Freya... Tua irmã serviu aos seus propósitos... Ela não tem lugar no novo mundo que se iniciará. Mas ainda não é tarde para ti. Ajoelha-te a meus pés, jura fidelidade a mim e poupar-te-ei a vida.

FREYA: Trapaceiro! Imundo! Jamais me ajoelharei diante de ti!

LOKI: Entendo... Herdaste a teimosia de vossa irmã... Talvez contando com a chegada dos poderosos Guardiões de Asgard, os Guerreiros Deuses, provavelmente! Mas perca vossas esperanças, querida Freya... Pois os Guerreiros Deuses já não existem mais! Eles foram todos mortos pelos cavaleiros de Atena! Oh... Espere... Você sabe disso não? Afinal, você conspirou para a queda deles... Hahahahaha!

_Mais uma vez o altar de Odin é iluminado. Mais uma vez um corpo ensangüentado atinge o solo. Duas figuras sombrias, vestindo capuzes surgem como fantasmas diante de Loki. Eles fazem uma reverência e se aproximam._

????: Essa é a poderosa Hilda? Uma pena uma mulher tão bela, ser tão teimosa... Ousou desafiar meu senhor Loki e com certeza pagou o preço por sua estupidez!

LOKI: -Olha para os dois- Vocês o encontraram?

????: Meu senhor! Vasculhamos toda Asgard! Não há nem sinal de Balder na terra gélida!

LOKI: Isso significa que o bastardo fugiu para além das fronteiras de Asgard. Procurem-no. Não ousem voltar sem ele! Procurem-no... Vasculhem o mundo inteiro! Balder não pode escapar de seu destino!

????: Sim senhor!

_Uma mulher escondida na estátua de Odin, que observava tudo, parte dali. Ela é uma das Famosas guerreiras de Asgard, protetoras daquela terra ao lado dos Guerreiros-deuses. Uma Valquíria. Seu nome é Sara. Ela sabe que não pode enfrentar Loki e portanto decide buscar ajuda do Santuário. Ajuda dos heróis que uma vez, salvaram Asgard da destruição. Os cavaleiros de Atena!_

SARA: Isso é terrível! A bondosa guardiã foi assassinada por Loki! Os Guerreiros-deuses não mais existem! Devo pedir socorro! Urgente! Só espero que...

_No castelo de Valhalla, Loki envia uma mensagem telepática a seu terceiro servo. Um aviso sobre uma espiã que deve ser detida imediatamente. Loki nunca se sentiu tão feliz. O êxtase toma conta de seu ser e ele gargalha alucinadamente._

**-Casa de Campo de Saori Kido-**

_Saori repousa na varanda da casa, lembrando-se da batalha que tivera contra Poseidon ha poucos dias. A Terra escapou da destruição mais uma vez. Mas ela pensa, até quando seus Cavaleiros poderão lutar? As batalhas se tornam mais árduas a cada novo oponente. Suas fileiras de Cavaleiros se encurtam cada vez mais. Chegará a hora em que seus cavaleiros não poderão mais lutar? Chegará a hora em que não Haverá mais cavaleiros pra lutar? Ela afasta o pensamento de sua mente. Nem consegue imaginar Seiya e os Cavaleiros de Bronze perdendo suas vidas em combate. Ela ama cada um de seus Cavaleiros, mas esses cinco têm um lugar especial em seus corações. Seus devaneios são interrompidos com a chegada de um jovem maltrapilho. Ele aparenta estar exausto caminhando em direção a casa. Saori corre até ele e ele desmaia de exaustão._

SAORI: -Ergue o jovem nos braços- Shun! Shun! Depressa!

SHUN: Saori? Algo errado?

SAORI: Esse rapaz! Parece que está ferido! Ajude-me a levá-lo pra dentro!

**-Santuário de Atena-**

_Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Touro se sente inquieto. Ele sabe que há alguma coisa estranha no mundo. Pode sentir forças sinistras em movimento. E uma perturbação nos portões de entrada do Santuário. O Cavaleiro de Touro decide averiguar. Chegando aos portões, ele vê os guardas apontando suas lanças para uma jovem desconhecida._

GUARDA: Para trás mulher! Este é o Santuário de Atena! E não pode entrar aqui! Dê mais um passo e será morta!

SARA: P-preciso... Fa-falar com... Atena... Urgente...

GUARDA: Idiota! Atena não tem tempo para falar com forasteiros maltrapilhos! Quem pensa que é?

GUARDA: E pelas vestes... Parece ser uma armadura! Não uma que reconheça das 88 constelações! Está tramando contra a vida de Atena não é?

SARA: Não... Por favor... -Cai no chão-

GUARDA: Matem essa invasora!

DEBAS: Nem mais um passo! -Se aproxima e apara a jovem nos braços- Esta jovem não está em condições sequer de andar! Vejam seus terríveis ferimentos! Perderam o juízo?

GUARDA: Sr. Aldebaran! Perdoe-nos!

DEBAS: Diga-me... quem é você? O que deseja com Atena?

SARA: Sou... uma Valquíria de... Asgard... Perigo... Loki... –Desmaia-

_Aldebaran carrega a jovem em seus braços e a leva para sua Casa de Touro._

**-Casa de campo de Saori Kido-**

_Saori e Shun carregam o jovem que encontraram e o colocam sobre a cama._

SAORI: Você está bem?

????: Você é... Atena?

SHUN: -Olha para Saori com expressão de surpresa- Como Sabe disso?

????: Meu nome é... Balder... Sou filho de Odin, o senhor de Asgard...

SAORI: Disse Asgard?

????: Sim... Desculpe-me por vir aqui Atena, mas precisamos de seus Cavaleiros... Loki, o meu irmão insano... Libertou-se... Ele assassinou Hilda e Freya... E pretende me matar também...

SAORI: Mas por que ele deseja te matar?

BALDER: Porque minha morte marca o início do... Ragnarok...

SHUN: -Expressão de surpresa- Disse... Ragnarok?

SAORI: Oh meu Deus!

SHUN: Saori-San... O que é Ragnarok?

**-5 Picos antigos de Rozan-**

_O velho ancião repousa diante da cachoeira de Rozan, meditando, como faz a mais de 200 anos. Ele sente uma perturbação no cosmo e resmunga algo..._

MA: Ragnarok...

SHIRYU: -Estava por perto e ouviu o MA- O que disse mestre?

MA: Sinto um mal terrível na terra de Asgard...

SHIRYU: Disse... Asgard?

MA: Só pode ser... Loki... O filho insano de Odin se libertou e matou Hilda...

SHIRYU: Como? -Com expressão de surpresa- Mestre! Mas como é possível que Hilda tenha sido morta! Ela é muito poderosa!

MA: É verdade... No entanto, Loki é um deus... Loki planeja dar início ao Ragnarok. Ele planeja a destruição dos deuses e o domínio sobre a Terra. Temo que os Cavaleiros estejam diante da batalha mais árdua de suas vidas!

SHIRYU: Mestre! Eu vou para Asgard! Avisarei Atena e partirei para lá!

MA: Shiryu... Atena já está ciente de... Shiryu! Seja rápido! Atena está em Perigo!

**-Casa de Saori Kido-**

_Um homem, vestindo um manto cobrindo seu corpo, se aproxima. Os que estão dentro da casa logo sentem sua presença maligna. Shun veste sua armadura e sai da casa._

SHUN: Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

????: Vim em nome de meu senhor Loki. Procuro o irmão de sua majestade... Procuro Balder. Entrega-me Balder, Cavaleiro de Bronze, ou morrerá. -remove seu manto, revelando uma "Divine Robe" púrpura com detalhes de escamas- Sou Njord de Alkaid, a Estrela Lambda! Guerreiro de Asgard e Servo de Loki-Sama!

SHUN: Então, você é servo do Loki? Eu sou Shun de Andrômeda! Não permitirei que você leve Balder daqui!

NJORD: É mesmo? Interessante... -Dá um sorriso sarcástico- Vejamos se pode cumprir sua palavra cavaleirinho!

_Njord começa a elevar seu cosmo. A corrente de Andrômeda forma uma nebulosa no chão, ao redor de Shun._

NJORD: Saia do meu caminho! _**DIVINE TIDAL WAVE!**_ (_Tradução: Onda Sísmica Divina!_)

SHUN: _**ROLLING DEFENSE!**_ (_Tradução: Defesa Circular!_)

NJORD: Desista Andrômeda! Sua corrente ridícula não pode deter meu ataque!

SHUN: O que?

_Um jato de água gigantesco atravessa a defesa da corrente e atinge o ombro de Shun, despedaçando a peça da armadura e fazendo Shun voar pra dentro da casa. Shun se levanta rapidamente, embora cambaleante e volta pra lutar. Balder já está do lado de fora._

BALDER: Pare! Será que não vê que os anseios de meu irmão são loucos?

NJORD: Balder! Não cabe a mim decidir o que é certo ou errado! Apenas seguir as ordens de Loki-Sama!

_Nesse instante, Atena surge. Seu cosmo e sua presença paralisam o invasor._

NJORD: Mas... Essa é Atena?

SAORI: Pare! Leve-me até Loki! Eu conversarei com ele!

SHUN: Saori-San! Não pode!

NJORD: Inadmissível! Loki-Sama deseja Balder apenas. Ninguém mais. Não há nada que possa dizer, que fará Loki-Sama mudar de idéia! Venha comigo Balder!

SHUN: Não! Para trás! _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_ (_Tradução: Corrente Nebulosa!_)

_Njord segura a corrente e puxa Shun pra perto de si. Com uma joelhada no estômago do Cavaleiro e Shun cai no chão inconsciente. Em seguida, Njord se aproxima de Balder e o ataca. Balder desmaia e o misterioso guerreiro parte._

SAORI: Pare!

NJORD: Sinto muito Atena... Mas você não me mete medo! Adeus! E se presa à vida de seus cavaleiros, afaste-se de Asgard! Hahahahahaha!

**-Japão-**

_No Orfanato de Mino, Seiya desfruta de uma brincadeira de futebol com os meninos. Mino sai do Orfanato e chama por Seiya._

MINO: Seiya! Telefone pra você! É a Senhorita Saori!

SEIYA: Saori-San? Ok eu já vou atender Mino!

_Seiya pega o telefone._

SEIYA: Alô? Saori-San? O que disse? Foi atacada? Por guerreiros de Asgard? Ok. Eu estarei aí assim que puder! -Se dirige a Mino- Mino. Preciso ir. Surgiu algo urgente!

MINO: Mas Seiya! E seu almoço? Não vai comer nada? Seiya! Mas e essa agora? -Diz confusa enquanto Seiya se vai-

**-Sibéria-**

_Hyoga viajou até a Sibéria pra enterrar seu amigo Isaak. Apesar de ter aceitado o posto de General Marina de Poseidon, e ter tirado a visão de um dos olhos de Hyoga, o Cavaleiro não consegue odiá-lo. Isaak deve ser enterrado na Sibéria. O lugar que tanto amava._

HYOGA: Hã? Que cosmo é esse? Senti um cosmo maligno naquela direção. -Diz fitando para o horizonte- Mas naquela direção é... Asgard. Será que há algum problema por lá? Freya! Ela deve estar em perigo! Preciso ir até lá!

_Algum tempo depois, os Cavaleiros de Bronze partem para Asgard._

**-Castelo ValHalla-**

LOKI: Ah meu irmão... O fim te espera. Assim que seu sangue correr, o exército de gigantes estará liberto e eu poderei finalmente destronar Odin!

BALDER: És louco irmão! Tudo que sempre desejou na vida, foi ânsia de poder! Sacrificará milhões em tua insana guerra, apenas para sentar-se ao trono de Odin!

LOKI: Exatamente! Não é uma questão de escolha! É o destino! Os deuses miseráveis estão fadados a cair em desgraça e suas mortes a darem início ao novo mundo! Ninguém pode impedir isso!

NJORD: Meu senhor! Os Cavaleiros de Atena já se aproximam de Asgard!

LOKI: Claro que os idiotas planejam impedir meus planos... Os malditos Cavaleiros de Atena são famosos por se meterem onde não são chamados desde o inicio dos tempos! Njord de Alkhain, Estrela Lambda! Surtur de Kochab, Estrela Digama! Hela de Deneb, Estrela Teta! Destruam os Cavaleiros de Atena!

_Os Guerreiros deuses partem do castelo. Enquanto isso, Seiya corre pelos campos gélidos de Asgard. Ele corre por entre duas colinas e sente um cosmo observando-o de cima._

SEIYA: -para de correr- Quem vem aí? Mostre-se!

????: Há quanto tempo não o vejo Seiya!

SEIYA: -olha pro alto e vê uma figura ofuscada pela luz do sol- Quem é você?

????: Já se esqueceu dos amigos Seiya?

SEIYA: -Olha melhor- Shiryu? Sabia que viria meu amigo!

_Mais dois surgem._

????: E ele não é o único Seiya!

SEIYA: Hyoga! Shun! -Saori aparece- Saori-San! O que está fazendo aqui? Nós vamos nos encarregar de salvar Balder!

SAORI: Seiya... Hilda foi assassinada. Novamente, o mundo corre risco de ser inundado pelo degelo de Asgard. Eu devo novamente me colocar no lugar de Hilda e orar a Odin para que impeça o degelo.

HYOGA: Mas Saori... Sem Hilda... Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre!

SAORI: Cavaleiros... Como a missão que recebi de proteger a Terra, meu destino é lutar pela humanidade. Não importa de que meio, eu devo proteger esse planeta custe o que custar. Se meu destino é morrer aqui, tentando impedir o degelo, que assim seja.

SEIYA: Não se preocupe Saori! Nós somos os Cavaleiros da Esperança! Vamos impedir Loki e o degelo não importa como!

HYOGA: Seiya tem razão!

SHIRYU: Estamos combinados! Vamos lutar por Atena!

SHUN: Sim! Vamos nos separar em duplas. Seguiremos caminhos diferentes e continuaremos até chegarmos ao Castelo ValHalla novamente!

SAORI: Conto com vocês meus cavaleiros da esperança!

_Os Cavaleiros se separam. Seiya e Shun seguem juntos enquanto Shiryu se une a Hyoga._

**-Cemitério de Asgard-**

_Uma mulher com uma "Divine-Robe" negra como a morte se senta sobre uma tumba à espera dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Em sua mão ela segura um crânio humano. Ela olha pra ele como se o admirasse. Não demora muito para que ela sentisse a aproximação dos Cavaleiros._

HELA: Hmmm... Dois cavaleiros se aproximam... Posso sentir seus débeis cosmos... Serão presas fáceis para mim! -Se coloca na frente de Shun e Seiya- Não dêem nem mais um passo Cavaleiros de Atena! Eu, Hela de Deneb, a Estrela Teta os matarei aqui mesmo!

SEIYA: Você é amiga do tal Loki? Se for, prepare-se para lutar!

SHUN: Tome cuidado Seiya! Essa mulher possui um cosmo incrivelmente poderoso!

SEIYA: Sim, eu posso sentir Shun! Mas nós somos Cavaleiros! Ninguém pode vencer um Cavaleiro que luta pela justiça!

HELA: Justiça? Justiça de quem? De Atena? Pobres idiotas! Não passam de moscas para os Guerreiros deuses de Loki! Sua Justiça não poderá salvar o mundo do Ragnarok de meu senhor! Portanto, preparem-se para morrer!

SHUN: Cuidado Seiya! Ela vai atacar!

**-Lago congelado de Asgard-**

_Shiryu e Hyoga caminham pelo lago congelado._

HYOGA: Tome cuidado Shiryu. O gelo parece que pode se quebrar a qualquer momento.

SHIRYU: Sim Hyoga, eu estou vendo... Vamos atravessar logo para não corrermos riscos.

????: Mas vocês já estão correndo riscos Cavaleiros! Hahahaha!

SHIRYU: Quem está aí?

HYOGA: Apareça!

????: Como quiser Cavaleiros de Atena... Sejam bem-vindos... -Surge diante dos dois- Sou Njord de Alkain, A Estrela Lambda! Sepultarei vocês Cavaleiros nesse lago gelado por toda a Eternidade!

HYOGA: Muitos inimigos já disseram isso Njord! Todos eles estão mortos!

NJORD: Nenhum deles era um Guerreiro deus do meu nível Cavaleiro de Atena!

SHIRYU: -Coloca a mão no ombro de Hyoga- Deixe-o comigo Hyoga... Vou vencê-lo com meu "Cólera do Dragão!"

NJORD: Ora, ora... Como é confiante! Por que não experimenta?

HYOGA: -Faz um sinal positivo pra Shiryu com a cabeça- Conto com você Shiryu!

SHIRYU: Pois bem Njord! Está preparado? _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_ (_Tradução: Cólera do Dragão!_)

_Njord da um sorriso ao ver Shiryu correndo em sua direção, com o punho carregado de energia e preparando para atacá-lo. Ele eleva seu cosmo e uma parede de Água se levanta do lago congelado e bloqueia o ataque de Shiryu._

SHIRYU: Mas como...? Impossível!

NJORD: Não para mim! _**DIVINE TIDAL WAVE!**_

_Shiryu é carregado pelo jato d'água e passa por Hyoga que observava atônito._

HYOGA: Shiryu!

SHIRYU: Cuidado Hyoga! Ele é forte demais!

NJORD: Esse será o fim de vocês Cavaleiros! Hahahahaha!

_Njord ergue uma coluna de água que o levanta e o atira contra Hyoga._

HYOGA: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_ (_Tradução: Pó de Diamante!_)

NJORD: -passa pelo "Pó de Diamante" como se não fosse nada e acerta Hyoga com um soco na cara- Idiota!

**-Cemitério de Asgard-**

HELA: Morram Cavaleiros de Atena! _**HELHEIM CURSE!**_ (Tradução: Maldição do Reino dos Mortos ou Maldição de Helheim!)

_Hela começa a elevar seu cosmo e uma espécie de gás começa a envolver o cemitério. Corpos se levantam de suas tumbas e atacam os Cavaleiros._

SEIYA: O que é isso? Cadáveres nos atacando!

SHUN: Seiya! Cuidado! _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_

SEIYA: -Liberto dos cadáveres- Obrigado amigo! Shun atrás de você! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! **_(_Tradução: Meteoros de Pegasus!_)

_Os meteoros de Seiya e as correntes de Andrômeda destroem todos os zumbis. Mas a cada um destruído dois parecem tomar seu lugar._

SHUN: Seiya! Assim, nós nunca sairemos daqui! Ao menos um de nós precisa seguir em frente!

SEIYA: Sim Shun... Mas o que podemos fazer?

SHUN: Seiya! Eu cuido dela! Você segue em frente!

HELA: E como esperam passar por mim e minhas crianças? Hahaha!

SEIYA: Dessa forma! -Avança rapidamente sobre Hela- _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Hela salta pra se esquivar dos ataques e Seiya corre pra fora do cemitério. Quando Hela percebe o plano de Seiya ela tenta segui-lo e uma corrente segura seu braço.

SHUN: Você vai lutar comigo Hela!

HELA: Fedelho miserável! Não me atrapalhe! -Puxa a corrente e Shun voa em sua direção- Vai se arrepender por me desafiar! _**SHADOW BLADE!**_ (_Tradução: Lâmina Púrpura!_)

_Com suas garras, Hela corta o ar e uma energia púrpura atinge Shun em cheio fazendo-o sangrar. Os zumbis se atiram no chão, procurando beber o sangue derramado. Alguns atacam Shun e começam a morder suas feridas._

HELA: Hahahaha! Meus meninos têm sede Andrômeda! Deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de me desafiar!

SHUN: AAAAAAHHHH! (Não posso deixar ela me matar aqui!) _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_

HELA: Protejam-me meninos!

_Vários zumbis se atiram na frente de Hela protegendo-a dos ataques de Shun!_

HELA: Desgraçado! Essa chegou perto!

SHUN: Eu não gosto de lutar Hela. Mas você não me da outra escolha! Se não sair de meu caminho, eu terei de destruir você! _**LIGHTNING WAVE!**_ (_Tradução: Onda Relâmpago!_)

HELA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Moleque miserável! Como se atreveu a me atacar?

SHUN: Como eu disse, odeio lutas desnecessárias! Mas preciso derrotar a você e seu mestre Loki pelo bem da Terra!

HELA: Idiota! Vocês não tem esperança de enfrentar Loki-Sama! Morra de uma vez e esqueça de suas infantilidades! _**HELHEIM LIGHTNING!**_ (_Tradução: Relâmpago de Helheim!_)

_Shun é atingido por um relâmpago púrpura e cai no chão. Suas pupilas desaparecem e vários espíritos começam a rondar seu corpo._

HELA: Idiota! Assim que esses espíritos terminarem de matá-lo, sua alma será arrastada pra Helheim pra sempre! Hahahahaha!

_De repente, o cemitério começa a pegar fogo._

????: Eu não permitirei!

HELA: Quem disse isso? Apareça covarde! Mostre sua face!

????: Como quiser! Eu ordeno que liberte meu irmão ou sofrerá as conseqüências!

HELA: Disse irmão? Quem é você?

????: Eu sou Ikki de Fênix! Cavaleiro de Atena! -Surge em meio às chamas carregando Shun- Seus zumbis nojentos já não podem mais se levantar, pois todos viraram cinzas! E o calor e a luz de meu cosmo, afugentaram seus espíritos imundos do corpo de meu irmão!

HELA: Fênix miserável! Não pense que salvou seu irmão! Eu ainda posso matar os dois facilmente!

IKKI: Está brincando? Você não se compara a mim! Devo reduzi-la a cinzas imediatamente? Ou pretende se ajoelhar aos meus pés e implorar por sua vida?

HELA: Insolente! Você brinca porque não sabe a extensão de meu poder! Mas eu vou te mostrar agora! _**HELHEIM LIGHTNING!**_

IKKI: -Estende a mão e barra o golpe- Idiota! Nenhum golpe funciona com um Cavaleiro que já o tenha visto! -Coloca Shun gentilmente no chão- Agora é a minha vez! _**PHOENIX GENMA KEN!**_ (_Tradução: Punho Fantasma de Fênix!_)

_Um disparo de luz atravessa a testa de Hela. Ela fica paralisada de medo e começar a te alucinações de seus próprios zumbis devorando sua carne. Em poucos segundos, ela cai no chão imóvel e babando._

IKKI: uma pena que uma mulher tão bela, tenha uma alma tão podre! Quando terminar de cochilar, siga em frente Shun! Eu alcançarei Seiya.

**-Lago congelado-**

_Hyoga e Shiryu continuam enfrentando Njord. O GD ataca avançado sobre eles com socos e chutes e os dois se defendem como podem de seus golpes._

HYOGA: Tome isso! _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

NJORD: Há! Esse golpe é ridículo! Não me afetou antes e não me afetará agora! _**DIVINE TIDAL WAVE!**_

Hyoga é atingido e atravessa o gelo que cobria o lago. Ele é empurrado para o fundo e permanece lá. Njord está tentando afogá-lo. De repente Shiryu salta por trás de Njord e aplica um chute em suas costas.

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

NJORD: UAAAAAAAARGH! -Cai no chão- Desgraçado! Não vi você se aproximando!

HYOGA: -Sai do lago- _**AURORA THUNDER! ATACK! **_(Tradução: Trovão Aurora Ataque!)

NJORD: -Segura o golpe com as mãos- Miserável! Congelou minhas mãos! -Quebra o gelo- Vocês estão se tornando insetos irritantes demais! Devo eliminá-los! _**WATER OROBOROS!**_ (_Tradução: Oroboros Aquática!_)

_Uma enorme serpente de água se ergue ataca os Cavaleiros. Eles dão um salto para o alto para evitar a primeira investida. Hyoga é atingido pela cauda da Serpente enquanto Shiryu defende a mordida da Serpente com seu escudo. Aos poucos uma nevasca violenta cai dos céus e começa a congelar a serpente. Hyoga está preparando um golpe poderoso._

HYOGA: Está preparado Shiryu?

SHIRYU: Sim Hyoga!

Shiryu corre pelo corpo congelado da serpente e deslizando voa em direção ao Njord. Hyoga explode seu cosmo com toda a intensidade e avança sobre o GD.[/i]

HYOGA: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

NJORD: Não! Desgraçados!

_Os dois atravessam Njord com seus punhos e param às suas costas. O corpo do GD é congelado e em seguida explode em mil pedaços. Somente o eco de seus gritos pode ser ouvido no ar. Shiryu e Hyoga retomam seu caminho._

**-Castelo de Valhalla-**

SEIYA: Cheguei ao castelo! Preciso derrotar logo esse tal de Loki para salvar o mundo! Amigos! Eu sei que estão bem! Por favor, andem depressa!

????: Parado aí Cavaleiro! -Das sombras dispara uma bola de fogo contra Seiya-

SEIYA: -Se esquiva- Quem está aí? Apareça!

????: -surge das sombras revelando sua Divine-Robe que parece um demônio com detalhes de chamas- Sou Surtur de Kochab, A Estrela Digama! Se quiser passar por mim e chegar até Loki-Sama, terá de me matar!

SEIYA: Tome cuidado com o que deseja, Surtur! Seus desejos podem se realizar!

SURTUR: Incrível que um idiota como você tenha chegado até aqui vivo. Mas eu o matarei aqui mesmo, para corrigir esse erro!

SEIYA: Veremos se você pode fazer mais do que falar GD! Está preparado? _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

SURTUR: Isso é uma piada? Chama isso de meteoros? _**VOLCANO FIST!**_ (Tradução: Punho de Vulcano!)

Uma imensa bola de fogo atravessa os meteoros como brinquedos e atinge a cara de Seiya. Seiya voa contra uma parede e cai no chão.

SURTUR: Hahahahahaha! Que ridículo! Os cavaleiros de Atena não passam mesmo de insetos! -Pisa na cabeça de Seiya- Morra! Morra inútil!

SEIYA: -Segura o pé de Surtur- Não tem educação? Não vá pisando na cabeça dos outros assim! -Da um soco no estômago de Surtur e em seguida um chute na cara dele. Surtur vai ao chão- Tome isso! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

_Surtur se levanta rapidamente e começa a bloquear os meteoros com toda sua velocidade._

SURTUR: Cretino! Esses golpes ridículos não são nada pra mim!

SEIYA: Defendeu todos meus meteoros! Com certeza é muito forte!

SURTUR: Isso mesmo! Eu sou Surtur! O mais forte de todos os Guerreiros Deuses! Até mesmo Siegfried era um bebezinho comparado a mim!

SEIYA: Mais forte que Siegfried? Não pode ser!

_Logo vem a mente de Seiya, imagens da árdua batalha contra Siegfried._

SURTUR: Eu subestimei você Pegasus! Seus golpes me atingiram por pura sorte! Mas esse erro não se repetirá! _**VOLCANO FIST!**_

_Uma explosão enorme abala o castelo de Valhalla. Seiya está caído no chão, tentando se levantar, quando Surtur se aproxima._

SURTUR: Idiota! -chuta Seiya longe-

_De repente, uma poderosa cosmo energia cobre o local e uma rajada de fogo avança contra Surtur. Ele apenas eleva seu cosmo e a rajada é dispersa._

SURTUR: Quem ousa me atacar?

IKKI: Eu sou Ikki de Fênix!

SEIYA: Ikki... Que bom te ver!

IKKI: O que está fazendo aí no chão feito um cão que lambe as próprias feridas Seiya? Como pode se deixar ser derrotado tão facilmente?

SEIYA: Ikki! Ele é forte demais! Tome cuidado!

IKKI: Cale-se Seiya! Se ele é demais pra você, devolva sua armadura! Eu me encarregarei desse lixo!

SURTUR: Lixo eu? Acho que você não tem idéia do meu poder Cavaleiro!

IKKI: Mas tenho idéia do meu! Receba o meu ataque mais poderoso! _**HOUYOKO TENSHO**_ (_Tradução: Ave Fênix!_)

_Sorrindo sarcasticamente, Surtur apenas se defende do golpe de Ikki que fica atônito com o que vê._

**-altar de pedra-**

Saori continua orando para impedir o degelo de Asgard.

SAORI: Seiya! Seiya! Depressa Seiya! Não sei até quando posso agüentar!

**-Castelo de Valhalla, Sala do trono-**

LOKI: Até quando? Não por muito tempo Atena! Em breve, meu Irmão será sacrificado para abrir passagem para meu exército de gigantes dominar a Terra e derrubar os deuses! Assim que o eclipse duplo estiver terminado, o Sangue de Balder abrirá o portal e todas as esperanças estarão perdidas! Hahahaha!

**-Entrada do castelo-**

_Ikki atravessa uma parede e cai no chão com sua armadura completamente destruída._

SURTUR: Não há um Cavaleiro que possa sequer apresentar um desafio pra mim?

SHUN: _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_

SURTUR: Que brinquedo é esse? -Segura a corrente-

SHUN: A Luta ainda não terminou desgraçado!

SURTUR: Mais cavaleiros suicidas? Idiota!

_As correntes começam a pegar fogo a medida que Surtur eleva seu cosmo. As chamas chegam até Shun e explodem seu corpo. Shun cai de cara no chão com a armadura em pedaços. Em seguida, cristais de gelo começam a cair dos céus._

SURTUR: Cristais de gelo? Mais cavaleiros? São irritantes como pestes...

HYOGA: Ainda restam mais dois de nós para derrotar Surtur!_**AURORA THUNDER ATACK!**_

SHIRYU: Exatamente! Enquanto houver um de nós com vida, lutaremos! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA**_

SURTUR: Tolos! _**VOLCANO FIST!**_

_Os ataques de Shiryu e Hyoga são engolidos pelo "Punho de Vulcano" de Surtur. A voz de Saori começa a falar no coração de Seiya._

**-Momento Saori & Seiya mais os amigos-**

SEIYA: Saori-San... Atena... Está me dando forças para continuar! Preciso... Lutar!

SHUN: Seiya! Lute!

HYOGA: Vamos Seiya! Contamos com você!

SHIRYU: Seiya!

IKKI: Seiya!

SURTUR: O que pensa que está fazendo Seiya? Já não sofreu o suficiente? Matarei você com meu golpe "Punho de Vulcano" de uma vez por todas!

SEIYA: Saori-San! Amigos! Me dê sua força pegasooooo! _**PEGASUS SUI SEIKEN! **_(Tradução: Cometa de Pegasus!)

SURTUR: Moooooorraaaa Seiyaaaaaaa! _**VOLCANO FIST!**_

_Os dois golpes se chocam, mas o cosmo combinado de Seiya e dos outros atravessa a bola de fogo de Surtur e atinge o corpo do GD, explodindo-o._

SEIYA: Eu... Consegui.... Amigos... Vou seguir em frente!

SHIRYU: Vá em frente Seiya! Nós te alcançamos!

_Seiya corre pelo castelo até o altar de Odin, onde enfrentou Hilda e Siegfried da última vez. Ele chega cambaleando e vê Loki sentado em seu trono. Atrás dele, está Balder acorrentado a Estátua de Odin._

LOKI: Então, até mesmo Surtur foi derrotado por vocês Cavaleiros de Atena? Impressionastes a mim cavaleiro de Pégaso, mas não sois nada perante mim! Morra!

_Seiya é castigado por relâmpagos e sua armadura começa a explodir. Os cavaleiros de bronze chegam para ajudar e atacam Loki em vão. Ele explode o cosmo e Hyoga é congelado pelo próprio pó de diamante. Shiryu é jogado ao chão, por um raio e sua armadura se quebra. Shun é estrangulado pelas próprias correntes e Ikki Recebe um ataque de fogo que o faz cair de joelhos._

LOKI: Idiotas! Eu sou um deus feiticeiro! Com apenas um pensamento, eu destruo vocês com seus piores pesadelos! Hahahaha!

_Loki dispara uma rajada de energia que envia os Cavaleiros pra longe. As armaduras foram completamente destruídas. Loki saca um punhal e começa a levitar até o corpo de Balder._

LOKI: Teu fim se aproxima Balder. E minha era se inicia! Hahahahaha!

_Uma luz dourada ilumina o castelo de Odin! Três armaduras de Ouro surgem no castelo!_

SHIRYU: São as armaduras de Sagitário, Libra e Aquário!

HYOGA: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro vieram em nosso socorro!

_Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga são erguidos no ar e envoltos pelas três armaduras._

LOKI: Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Que armaduras são essas?

SEIYA: São as mais poderosas armaduras Loki! As armaduras dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que vêm nos resgatar e nos ajudar a salvar a vida de Atena!

SEIYA: _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

HYOGA: _**AURORA EXECUTION!**_ (Tradução: Execução Aurora!)

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

LOKI: Cretinos! Não podem me derrotar! -Reflete os ataques de volta para os três e eles caem no chão-

**-Momento Flashback. -Guerreiros Deuses falando com os espíritos dos cavaleiros-**

SIEGFRIED: Levantem-se Cavaleiros! Vocês ainda não podem desistir!

HAGEN: Sentimos muito por impor nossa missão a vocês, mas vocês são a única esperança que nos resta! Vinguem Hilda e Freya por mim!

MIME: Lutem! Com todas as suas forças! Vinguem Hilda!

FENRIR: Não podem desistir! Vocês não desistiram quando lutaram conosco!

SHIDO: Levantem-se e defendam a paz no mundo!

ALBERICH: Odeio admitir, mas vocês são os únicos que podem deter os planos desse maldito. Façam isso logo de uma vez!

THOR: Contamos com vocês!

_As estrelas dos Guerreiros Deuses começa a brilhar no céu e emitir uma luz que cerca Loki e o impede de se mover._

LOKI: O que está acontecendo? Os espíritos dos Guerreiros Deuses estão me atacando!

SEIYA: É agora, Amigos! É nossa chance! -Seiya vê os espíritos dos Guerreiros Deuses o incentivando- Emprestem seus cosmos! -Seiya saca a flecha dourada- Voe flecha dourada!

LOKI: Nãaaaaaaaaaaao!

_Seiya dispara a flecha e ela atravessa o coração de Loki. O deus das trapaças explode e o Eclipse acaba. A terra está salva. A Estátua de Odin começa a brilhar e todos podem ouvir a voz de odin._

ODIN: Obrigado Cavaleiros de Atena! Vocês mais uma vez lutaram com bravura para impedir o mal! Não se acautelem, pois eu ressuscitarei Hilda e Freya, para que impeçam o degelo de Asgard!

_Um brilho enorme e Hilda e Freya aparecem vivas diante dos cavaleiros. Todos se lembram do passado e se abraçam. Saori surge diante deles e congratula seus Cavaleiros. O ragnarok foi impedido e a Terra foi salva mais uma vez..._

Fim...


End file.
